


On Display

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: It's smut, I don't know how else to describe this.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, who wants some smut? Yeah you do. *finger guns*

There’s a million pairs of eyes looking at him, under the spotlight with the golden chains around him. His hands are in front of him, bound with another pair of gold chains. Taekwoon’s head falls low, showing the top of his head. He cannot bear the thought of someone’s hand coming through, touching him where he doesn’t want them to touch. Feeling where he doesn’t want them to feel. Swallowing, he lifts his head, staring directly at the one person he expected to come.

“Should we get out of here?” Wonshik asks, holding out his hand. Taekwoon lifts his, grabbing onto the firm, strong hands. Taekwoon is pulled through the golden chains, feeling them brush against his skin. He swallows again, knowing he’s on display for everyone to see. He keeps his head down.

“Lift your head. Let everyone know that you’re proud to be mine.” He is proud though, but he doesn’t see the need to display it to the whole world. At least, not in front of the people with blinding lights and loose mouths. 

But behind bedroom doors, Taekwoon is different. In privacy, he’s completely different. He’s confident, predator like. He feels his mind gain control, turning into someone he doesn’t know. A stark contrast to his outer persona. Wonshik surprises Taekwoon by opening the blinds, letting the city lights pour into their high-rise apartment suite.

“Is it bad that I want to display you?” Taekwoon shakes his head.

“You said it yourself,” Taekwoon whispers, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. “I want to show everyone that I’m proud to be yours.” Wonshik sits back, legs spread and enjoying the show. Taekwoon strips slowly. Uncovering his pale skin, inch by inch. All while maintaining eye contact.

“What are you waiting for?” Taekwoon breathes. The show just started and already, he’s breathless. There’s something about looking amazing for the person you love that drives someone insane. He feels himself go crazy with lust, with want, with need.

“You; come.” Taekwoon walks closer, his long legs taking him to where he wants. Onto his knees, he looks up, maintaining eye contact as his fingers does another thing. Wonshik feels different in his hands. It’s vulnerable almost and he tastes different too. It’s like there’s two different kinds of Wonshik. The strong, powerful one people see on the outside, and then, there’s the soft, sweet, vulnerable one. The one that’s only shown to Taekwoon and Taekwoon only.

It’s hard to breathe whenever Taekwoon does this, but it’s all worth it. He can feel himself and Wonshik go breathless. Above him, Wonshik is struggling to maintain his composure. He’s breaking apart like porcelain.

A sharp tug on Taekwoon’s golden locks has him gasping for hair. A trail for saliva connects the two.

“You don’t like it?”

“N-No,” Wonshik mumbles. His eyes are blown, looking different. The kind of different that Taekwoon wants. His mouth quirks up into a grin and that sends Wonshik off. He presses the older male against the window and this time, his eyes grow wide.

“Wo-Wonshik, are you sure about this? What happens if…?” If what though? Someone sees them? Isn’t that what Taekwoon wants? He swallows thickly, thinking about that possibility and realizing, yes, that is what he wants. He wants someone to see him lose all control, breaking apart and then, being pieced back together.

He grips onto the curtains when he’s driven to the very beginnings of insanity. It’s teasing, testing and absolutely, torturing. Taekwoon presses his forehead against the cool window, looking across at the lights of the other apartment buildings. They’re far enough for people not to see what’s happening, but not far enough for people to figure out what’s going on.

Soft moans escape his lips as he tries to bite them back. “Aren’t you going to show me how proud you are?” Wonshik growls into his ear. Unashamedly, Taekwoon breaks down, groaning, moaning and begging for more.

There’s a certain spot that Wonshik hits that sends stars flying through Taekwoon’s eyes. His breathing quickens, and his soft moans become something that boarders on animalistic. His eyes are glassy and his hair sticks to his forehead.

“D-Do it…” Taekwoon mumbles, turning his head around to look at him. “Just… go.” With that, Wonshik obeys.

Having sex against a window is something Taekwoon doesn’t think will or should happen. He feels every fiber of not only Wonshik, but also the window he’s pressed again. His breathing forms little fogs against the cool glass and for a moment, he’s worried about staining the window.

There’s nothing to grip and Taekwoon is seeing stars again. He cries out when that area is viciously attacked. He feels his head spinning from the stars that appears in his line of vision. _I’m going crazy._ He wants to fall back, move a little. But he’s trapped between a rock and a hard place, with nowhere to go but over the edge.

He presses his forehead into the window as a form of sanity control. Across from him, he sees the lights turning on and for a moment he’s embarrassed at the fact that people are looking at him. They’re seeing how terrible the couple is being and for a moment, Taekwoon stops caring. Let other’s see him, he wants everyone to know that he belongs to the man behind him.

Taekwoon rolls over the edge in a violent wave of euphoria. Wonshik follows suit, both ends up falling onto the floor below, holding onto the last piece of sanity they have left. Wonshik smiles.

“That was fun…right?” he asks, looking scared for a moment. Taekwoon nods, looking at the window.

“That’s going to be a bitch to clean.”

“Yeah. Wanna go for round two?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”

The lights across their apartment suite, finally turns off.


End file.
